


En donde Merlin es terrible en la cama y Arthur está completamente enamorado

by saeganzie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Sex, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Short Story, Virgin!Merlin, bottom!Merlin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeganzie/pseuds/saeganzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin es completamente virgen. Esto complica las cosas un poco, pero Arthur es muy persistente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En donde Merlin es terrible en la cama y Arthur está completamente enamorado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where Merlin Is Terrible At Sex And Arthur Is Hopelessly In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



> Le dedico esta traducción a la autora original, por supuesto, y...  
> a la más bonita amiguita, Sandra, porque el amor a ella me da fuerzas para traducir; así que está obligada a leer todo. Jo, jo, jo.

Merlin era terrible en la cama.

Probablemente Arthur debió de haberlo sabido en cuanto había visto la expresión confusa de Merlin la primera vez que Arthur le había besado. Había mantenido sus labios cerrados herméticamente de una manera completamente ridícula, hasta que Arthur le había convencido de abrirlos para él. Lo que hizo, pero con una expresión de duda total, como si la idea de la lengua de Arthur en su boca fuera el concepto más desagradable que le había cruzado por la cabeza, pero que lo intentaría sólo porque Arthur era Arthur, y se lo había pedido. Francamente, no había sido una reacción muy halagadora. El incómodo manoseo que le había seguido a continuación conllevó una gran cantidad de saliva, Merlin casi atragantándose con su propia lengua, leves toqueteos que habían sido entregados con demasiado nerviosismo como para dar una satisfacción real, e incluso un desconcertante final: Merlin jadeando e inhalando con fuerza en el piso; Arthur lamentó el hecho de que su idiota sirviente fuera incluso más idiota de lo que había pensado… ¿A quién más que a él se le podía olvidar respirar? Todo podría haberle parecido más divertido de no haber estado tan _frustrado_.

Aquel beso debió haberle probado de una vez por todas que estar con Merlin significaba más problemas de lo que valía la pena. En cambio, sólo le dejó con ganas de más.

Probablemente los campesinos como Merlin hacen las cosas de manera diferente, se había consolado a sí mismo. Había estado con algunas otras personas en el pasado y a ninguno le había interesado mucho los besos (demasiado íntimos, habían dicho, demasiado extraños). Habían sido lo suficiente hábiles en la cama como para que él lamentara mucho su falta, pero aunque se habían negado a usarla para besar, no les había importado usar la boca en otras partes. Quizás Merlin se sentía de la misma manera.

Y quizás un día los cerdos volarían. Debió de haber imaginado que jamás algo sería fácil cuando Merlin estaba en medio.

Le tomó más de una semana apaciguar la timidez de Merlin lo suficiente como para meterlo en su cama. Un poco de bromas por aquí, unas pocas alusiones a propias humillaciones antiguas por acá (ningunas de las cuales habían sido verdad, por supuesto: Arthur en el sexo era como un pez en el agua tal como cualquier príncipe debía ser; y si, por decir, algún grosero chico de los establos se atrevía a declarar lo contrario, era obviamente un mentiroso muy mentiroso y estaba mintiendo). Merlin se había vuelto suave y maleable en sus manos, lascivo como una mujerzuela, pero mil veces más deseable. Oh, y a Arthur la lujuria le desesperaba. Merlin lucía más que dispuesto. Todo iba bien. 

Hasta que todo fue imposiblemente, horriblemente… mal.

Primero, Merlin se había venido con un gemido de sorpresa en el instante en que Arthur había deslizado su mano dentro de sus pantalones para tocarlo. Y el rostro de Arthur había estado lo suficientemente cerca de su entrepierna como para encontrarse en la posición menos elegante: con su rostro lleno de pegajoso semen que se deslizaba por su barbilla. Si Merlin no hubiese lucido tan aturdido y pronto a entrar en pánico (su labio inferior temblaba peligrosamente como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas), Arthur seguramente hubiese perdido los estribos; en cambio, se halló a sí mismo limpiándose con la sábana como si estas cosas pasaran todos los días.

—Debiste haberme avisado que necesitabas esto con tantas ganas —había dicho.

Dio algunas instrucciones sin mucho ímpetu para distraer a Merlin hasta que su palidez pasara desde el blanco fantasmal a su usual palidez invernal.

Por alguna razón, después Arthur pensó que sería una buena idea tener esos labios (que ahora formaban un puchero) alrededor de su pene. Era lo menos que merecía después de sufrir tanto. Desafortunadamente, había pasado tercamente por alto la parte en donde Merlin claramente no era tan experimentado como decía. Los dientes habían dolido. Un montón.

Había habido un poco de gritos y palabrotas, y la atenta aplicación de hielo envuelto en un pañuelo de cuello (Arthur intencionalmente se negaba a preguntarse de dónde había salido el hielo) antes de que se hubiese calmado lo suficiente como para aceptar que si quería algún tipo de satisfacción esa noche, tendría que mantenerse en lo más básico; sólo manoseos y besos hasta que tuviera el tiempo y la paciencia para demostrar y enseñar lentamente cada cosa, paso a paso, en términos con los que el estudiante menos iluminado en la historia del mundo (más conocido como Merlin) pudiese entender.

Probablemente fue la culpa la que hizo que Merlin no pusiera ningún pero cuando Arthur le ordenó ponerse en cuatro patas. Simplemente había mordido su labio inferior y obedecido, exponiendo su suave entrada para ser penetrada. A Arthur se le hizo agua a la boca y su pene dio una sacudida de interés. Merlin era simplemente hermoso.

También era estrecho. Jodidamente estrecho. Lo que Arthur sólo notó, consternado, cuando ya estaba medio enterrado en ese cuerpo tan sensual. Apretó los dientes para contenerse las ganas de hundirse en Merlin como una bestia depravaba y movió sus manos en dirección a la entrepierna de Merlin para distraerlo…. sólo para encontrarlo flácido. Acarició entonces su cuello, lamió sus mejillas… y saboreó sal. Lágrimas. Merlin no estaba temblando de _placer_ sino por _agonía_.

—No, no… ¡Está bien! —insistió Merlin cuando Arthur salió de él con un dolor en el pecho y arrepentido— ¡Quiero hacer esto! ¡Por ti!

A Arthur le dolía profundamente que Merlin pudiese pensar que él podía encontrar satisfacción en el dolor ajeno. Especialmente si era de Merlin. Él no quería herir a Merlin. Jamás.

Su primer impulso había sido darse por vencido. Era un príncipe y un Caballero de Camelot. Sabía cómo hacer una retirada táctica cuando era necesaria. Un poco más de tiempo para preparar y delinear nuevas estrategias y en un poco tiempo más estaría listo para conquistar los obstáculos inesperados (y a Merlin) con cuidado y fuerza de voluntad en su estado puro.

Pero Merlin había lucido tan miserable.

Había sólo una cosa que hacer: Arthur ofreció su propia retaguardia.

Merlin era un poco mejor penetrando que siendo penetrado. Derramó el aceite, preparó a Arthur con demasiada rapidez, lo penetró sin previo aviso ni delicadeza, encontró el punto sensible de Arthur casi por accidente, colapsó sobre él apenas se corrió, y se quedo dormido antes de que Arthur tuviese un orgasmo.

Con todo eso, Merlin era oficialmente la peor pareja que había tenido. Eso no significaba que le hubiese gustado despertar la mañana siguiente para encontrar vacío el espacio a su lado donde Merlin _debería_ haber estado. Y en cambio, encontrarlo en la otra esquina de la habitación poniéndose los pantalones.

—¿Merlin? —preguntó Arthur con la voz ronca por el sueño. Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar—: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Merlin se giró, con expresión tensa. Lucía más como si hubiera sido torturado que tenido sexo. Pálido, tembloroso, vulnerable; Merlin parecía como si en cualquier momento se podría romper.

—Es sólo que… Yo… Bueno, pensé que…

—¿Qué pensaste? —ladró Arthur, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la dureza de su tono. Esto no era como había imaginado la mañana siguiente de su primera vez con Merlin. Aunque, ninguno de sus planes se había desarrollado como él había esperado, así que… ¿por qué esto tendría que ser diferente?—. Porque a mí me parece que te estabas preparando para escabullirte antes de que yo despertara. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Merlin se ruborizó, avergonzado, y desvió su mirada. Arthur apretó sus dientes.

—Es que…

—¿Es que…?

—No quería estar aquí para cuando decidieras echarme de tu habitación —admitió Merlin con honestidad tranquila y dolorosa.

Fue como un golpe en el estómago.

—¡¿Qué?! —¿Por qué creería Merlin que él…? Excepto que él no tenía muy buena fama, ¿no? Había tenido un considerable número de amantes antes y después de la llegada de Merlin, y con la gran mayoría había sido… bueno, a lo mejor Arthur podría haber sido un poco cruel. Pero esto era diferente. Aunque… Merlin no podría saber eso, ¿verdad? Arthur le había hecho saber de su interés en él, pero nunca había mencionado nada sobre sentimientos—. Oh… —Se sentía terrible. Era muy temprano para este tipo de conversaciones. —No pensaba echarte —suspiró—, vuelve a la cama.

Merlin lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No —dijo, y tomó la túnica que en algún momento de la noche había caído sobre una silla.

Arthur le miró desconcertado.

—¿No? —repitió sin entender.

—Mira —dijo Merlin, mirando hacia el suelo. Arthur podía, de todas formas, ver sus ojos tras sus espesas pestañas—, entiendo que por alguna extraña razón me encuentras atractivo. Quizás es porque soy diferente en comparación con las personas con quienes normalmente estás, y quieres algo más de variedad. O quizás es porque sabes que tu padre estaría furioso si se enterara de esto y es un acto de rebeldía. O quizás es porque pasamos un montón de tiempo juntos y querías saber cómo se sentía estar con alguien a quien de verdad le importas. Cualquiera que sea la razón, no puedo… No puedo ser lo que necesitas. No puedo ser esa persona.

El corazón de Arthur palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho. «Tú eres esa persona», quería decir, «tú eres exactamente esa persona: la que he estado buscando desde que tengo memoria». Y también quería decir: «Y también yo puedo ser eso que tú necesites». Pero las palabras no lograron salir de su boca.

—Pensé que tal vez podría hacerlo. Pero despertar a tu lado… Simplemente… —continuó Merlin. Se escuchó un pequeño sollozo y el cuerpo de Arthur se tensó con la necesidad de ir a estrecharlo. ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan ciego?—. Quiero más que eso, Arthur. ¿Entiendes? Me sería tan fácil enamorarme de ti, pero creo que la noche anterior probó que nunca seré capaz de... satisfacerte, y...

—Enamórate —interrumpió Arthur, apartando las sábanas para levantarse, sin importarle su desnudez o el frío de la mañana que le había puesto la piel de gallina—. Por favor, quiero que lo hagas, que te enamores de mí. —Merlin dio un paso hacia atrás.— He sido un idiota, lo sé ahora, y lo siento mucho. —Merlin chocó contra la mesa y Arthur se deslizó por entre sus piernas y puso sus manos a cada lado del otro joven, atrapándolo, evitando cualquier intento de escapar. No iba a dejar que Merlin escapara. No era ni siquiera una opción. Miró a Merlin directamente a los ojos mientras continuaba:— Me enamoré de ti mucho tiempo atrás. Me tomó bastante reconocer qué era, y luego un tiempo más para darme cuenta que sí podría tener esto, tenerte a _ti_. Y debí habértelo dicho desde el primer momento, pero, bueno, Morgana no está equivocada con eso de los hombres Pendragon: no sabemos cómo hablar de _sentimientos_.

—Arthur —suspiró Merlin, con sus labios temblando.

—Toda mi vida —soltó Arthur— me han dicho que las emociones son una debilidad que un rey no se puede permitir. Y yo lo había creído, porque mira a mi padre, mira lo que el amor ha hecho con él. —Arthur se inclinó hacia delante, hundiendo su cuello en la curva del de Merlin, inhalando su esencia ahora tan familiar. Merlin puso sus manos sobre la parte baja de su espalda, con precaución. Arthur no pudo contener su sonrisa.— Tú has cambiado todo, Merlin. Me enseñaste que el amor no siempre significaba destrucción. Por amor, por ti, quiero ser una persona mejor. —Se alejó unos centímetros para mirar unos ojos llenos de duda.— No te quiero sólo por una noche, y no te quiero sólo por diversión. No te vayas.

—Pero, yo… —murmuró el otro débilmente—. Sé realista; te aburrirás. No puedo… Tú ya me viste anoche. Ya sabes que…

—¿Que eres terrible en la cama? —preguntó Arthur con voz tranquila, ignorando la mueca de dolor que había puesto Merlin—. No me importa. Esto no es sobre sexo. —Merlin arqueó una ceja, Arthur pudo ver la chispa de incredulidad y diversión en sus ojos… y supo que ya había ganado. —De acuerdo —rio suavemente—, me encanta el sexo. Me gusta mucho, de hecho. Y planeo tener bastante, contigo. Pero el sexo no lo es todo. Lo que quiero es a ti. Te necesito a ti. —Sonrió. —Y si tenerte significa que tengo que arriesgar que me muerdas ahí abajo, o lo que sea que hayas tratado de hacer, entonces que así sea.

—Tonto —bufó Merlin. La palabra sonaba tan cariñosa que perdía significado—, mis dientes apenas te rozaron.

—Eso dices tú. Pero yo no estoy del todo convencido de que no estuvieras tratando de castrarme intencionalmente. Seguramente todo lo planeó Morgana, ¡esa miserable bruja! —Arthur olió distraídamente la túnica desgreñada y azul de Merlin. Tendría que asegurarse que el guardarropas de Merlin fuese renovado completamente; si iba a convertirlo oficialmente pareja del príncipe, no sería correcto que siguiera vistiendo harapos. El color rojo le sentaría tan bien…— Sácate este trapo y vuelve a la cama. Es demasiado temprano para levantarnos.

—Sí, _Alteza_ —bufó Merlin. Pero le siguió.

La próxima vez que Arthur despertó, el brillo dorado del sol entraba a través de las cortinas y Merlin estaba recostado a través de la cama, con una expresión de completa paz… mientras le babeaba el pecho. Merlin era terrible en la cama en todos los aspectos, pero Arthur nunca había estado más feliz.

—Y te haré feliz también a ti —prometió, acariciando con afecto el cabello del otro. —Ya verás.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantan los fanfics así... Y estaba con ganas de traducir algo cortito (para variar, supongo; no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió que The Student Prince sería un buen desafío).
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
